Medidas desesperadas
by Isabella1020
Summary: Él lo había soportado todo, hasta ahora. Hasta ese momento. No quería confrontarla, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Dwight & Angela, Oneshot.


**Nota de la autora:** Oneshot. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Dwight. No sé muy bien qué me llevó a escribir esto; acaso fue el aburrimiento; quizás, la fascinación que me provoca esta pareja tan complicada, o aquella escena final de 'Goodbye, Toby' (el último capítulo de la Temporada 4) donde transcurre esta pequeña historia. Sólo sé que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba escribiendo mi propia versión de los hechos de esa noche. Traté de ser lo más fiel posible al original, rellenando los espacios de los cuales no sabemos nada y transcribiendo los sentimientos y emociones que están, pero no se mencionan, en el resto. Lo único verdaderamente inexistente (e imposible) es el final, menos apasionado y sin que Phyllis los viera. El resto, creo que es plausible. Como fuere, mientras no me haya quedado como un culebrón, me conformo. (Aunque Dwight y Ángela sean dignos personajes del culebrón de la novela de la tarde.) Los fragmentos de canción pertenecen a 'Labios compartidos', de Maná.

* * *

_Labios compartidos…  
Labios divididos; mi amor.  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios._

Cuando vi a Andy pedir nuestra atención y tomar el micrófono, resoplé con fastidio. Aquél tipo nunca se cansaba de buscar ser el centro de la fiesta. ¿Cuál era su problema?

_Oh vamos, Dwight. Michael es exactamente igual y lo soportás._ Me señaló una vocecilla dentro de mi mente. _Sabés que el problema no es ese. Te cae mal porque Ángela lo prefiere a él antes que a vos._

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos y me concentré en las palabras que salían de la boca de Andy, y que, amplificadas por el micrófono, llegaban a los oídos de todos los presentes. Aguardé cinco segundos, antes de decidir que no se trataba de nada importante y dejar de prestar atención. Sin embargo, vi que señalaba con el índice hacia una esquina, donde se hallaban dos personas a las que identificó como sus padres, los señores Bernard, a quienes aparentemente había invitado sin decir nada a nadie.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando le pidió a Ángela que subiera al escenario. Ella puso mala cara y se negó, por supuesto, así que él corrió hacia ella, obviamente tropezando con todo y derribando hasta el teclado portátil de Darryl.

Lo que vi a continuación me heló la sangre. Andy se arrodilló frente a una perpleja Ángela y lo vi sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, haciendo equilibrio con el micrófono en su otra mano. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a acelerarse.

_No se atrevería. No podría. No lo haría. Si lo hace, yo… _

"Ángela."El sonrió."¿Me harías el honor de darme tu pequeña mano en matrimonio?" Preguntó, mostrándole el anillo.

_Lo hizo. Lo hizo. No puedo creerlo. ¡Imbécil! _

Ese instante pareció durar una eternidad, como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Observé a todos mis compañeros, dispersos aquí y allá, algunos más lejos y otros más cerca, algunos de pie y otros sentados.

En los rostros de todos estaba presente la expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Vi a Kelly cubrirse el rostro con las manos, maravillada. Vi la sorpresa en el rostro de Pam. Vi a Jim con una expresión en la que se leía un _Esto no puede estar pasando_, además de una cierta frustración.

Pero todos ellos no importaban-eran actores secundarios, extras que estaban allí para llenar un fondo. Los protagonistas de esa escena eran Andy y Ángela, y mis ojos estaban fijos en ellos dos; esperando, esperando la respuesta de ella.

_La respuesta es no, Ángela, vos lo sabés. ¿Vas a decir no, verdad?_

Enfurruñada, murmuró algo con furia. Rogué porque fuera un no; porque estaba lejos y no llegué a escuchar nada. Sin embargo, vi que él sonreía.

"¿Podrías repetir eso, pero con el micrófono?"Pidió él, acercándole el aparato, expectante.

"Dije que sí."Siseó ella, todavía malhumorada.

Él sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de todo, y se levantó para besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla. Ella le dio un cachetazo, pero aún así él levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, consiguiendo algunos aplausos de parte de los presentes.

Su padre sonrió con orgullo y su madre se enjugó algunas lágrimas, mientras alrededor se oían algunos _¡viva!_ y _¡felicitaciones! _

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me sentía extraño, como alienado de del mundo exterior. Quizás se debía al remolino que formaban dentro de mí los pensamientos y sentimientos que se debatían sin cesar.

_Dijo que sí. Ella dijo que sí. Se va casar con él. Dios. Se va a casar con él. _

_Ángela se casa. Ángela se casa con Andy. Ángela y Andy, marido y mujer. Ángela Martin pasa a ser Ángela Bernard. La señora Bernard._

_No. _El hecho no entraba en mi cabeza y mi cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo. Era la verdad, pero no podía ser la verdad. No tenía sentido.

_Ángela Martin no se casa con nadie. _

_Ángela Martin le tiene pánico al compromiso. _

_Ángela Martin te ama vos, no a Andy. _

_Solamente empezó a salir con él para no dar imagen de debilidad después de que ustedes terminaron. Pero no lo ama. Nunca lo amó, nunca lo hará. _

_Ella es tu Ángela. No puede casarse con otro. Simplemente es imposible. _

Pero iba a hacerlo, por muy inverosímil que pareciera. Era la realidad, por mucho que me costara aceptarla. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

_Perdiste tu oportunidad, Dwight. No hay nada que puedas hacer. _

Sentí que las rodillas me fallaban y me metí en el edificio lo más rápido posible, alejándome de la fiesta que tenía lugar en el decorado estacionamiento, alejándome de la feliz pareja, alejándome de mis compañeros. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar solo y ordenar mis ideas. Cuando llegué a la oficina, me dirigí hacia el baño. Abrí la puerta de golpe y sólo me detuve una vez que me sentí un poco más estable, reclinado sobre el frío mármol del lavabo.

Me miré al espejo. La bruñida superficie me devolvió mi imagen, pálida y desencajada.

_La imagen de alguien que acaba de perder al amor de su vida._

_O algo así,_ pensé irónicamente, ya que las cosas entre ella y yo nunca habían sido tan simples como darse cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro y trabajar para conseguirlo. No. De hecho, eso era lo que más le envidiaba a Jim. Siempre había sido claro que él y Pamela eran dos mitades de una misma moneda; desde el primer día habían hecho _click _como dos piezas de un engranaje que encajaban perfecto. Todo lo que les había quedado era admitir esos sentimientos y defenderlos, ser lo suficientemente valientes para poder estar juntos. Lo cual habían hecho, después de algunas idas y venidas. Y lo habían logrado. Eran felices.

Pero lo mío con Ángela siempre había sido complejo, enrevesado, difícil de entender hasta para nosotros mismos y muchísimo más complicado.

Porque a veces nos amábamos y a veces nos odiábamos.

Porque _siempre_ lo ocultábamos (ninguno de los dos creía en mezclar el ámbito personal y el profesional, por lo que no queríamos que nadie lo supiera.)

Porque podíamos pasar días enteros ignorándonos o pasar días enteros buscándonos.

Porque me volvía loco en todos los sentidos de la palabra: no la entendía, no comprendía sus idas y vueltas, sus cambios de humor, sus extraños hábitos y creencias, sus manías; pero me gustaba tanto que se lo perdonaba todo.

Porque por ella había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, a la que había renunciado felizmente con tal de que permaneciéramos juntos.

Pero eso ya era historia antigua. Yo estaba sólo.

El ruido de pasos en el pasillo me sobresaltó, sacándome de mis reflexiones. Salí despacio del baño y la vi. Era Ángela, dirigiéndose hacia Contaduría, con aquél paso firme y seguro que la caracterizaba pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La seguí sin que me viera, y observé como al llegar a su escritorio, se cubría la cara con las manos. Imaginé que lloraba, sospecha que fue confirmada cuando me acerqué más y oí sus sollozos apagados.

"Ángela."La llamé despacio, tratando de que mi voz sonara fuerte y segura. "¿Estás bien?"

"No."Contestó sin vacilar, limpiándose las lágrimas. "No, pero tenés que irte."

"¿Cómo pudiste, Ángela?"Espeté, ignorando sus palabras y decidiendo olvidarme de la idea de fingir que nada había ocurrido. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."Sacudió la cabeza y me dio la espalda.

"Sí, sí que sabés."Me acerqué más a ella y levanté la voz. "¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con Andy? Por Dios, ni siquiera tenías el valor de admitir que éramos novios, ¿y ahora te vas a casar?"

"Basta, Dwight. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo."Me dijo, dándose vuelta y mirándome furiosa a los ojos. "No tenés la menor idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Bueno, a mí me parece que sí."Respondí, airado."Yo creo que nunca me quisiste. Creo que me usaste. O tal vez pasa que simplemente no soy el tipo de _freak _que te gusta, ¿no? Porque es claro que no te gusta la gente normal. Que te vayas a casar con Andy evidencia eso."

"Calláte, querés."Me ordenó, subiendo ella también el tono de voz. "No tenés derecho a juzgarme. No sabés lo que pasa por mi cabeza, nunca me entendiste, así que no hables como si lo hicieras, como si supieras."

"¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que te entienda, Ángela!?"Exploté."¿Cómo voy a entenderte si todo el tiempo me das señales contradictorias? Nadie te entiende, sos demasiado complicada, Ángela… " En este punto no pude continuar porque su mano voló y se estampó contra mi mejilla, dejándome la marca de sus pequeños dedos impresa en rojo subido. Por un momento vi las estrellas, aturdido, y cuando mis ojos pudieron enfocarse en algo, vi que ella lloraba aún más fuerte y se tapaba la boca con horror ante lo que había hecho.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida.  
Te amo aún que estés compartida.  
Y sigues tú con el control, control..._

Me llevé la mano al área afectada y la palpé. Luego volví a hablar. "No me dejaste terminar."Indiqué, como si hiciera falta, en una voz fría y calma que me sorprendió a mí mismo, dadas las circunstancias. "Sos demasiado complicada, Ángela. Nadie te entiende, y lo peor es que aún así, te amo."Terminé, sonriendo tristemente. Me di vuelta para irme. Oí que me llamaba y la miré por sobre mi hombro.

"Dwight, esperá."Me pidió en tono suplicante."No te vayas. Hablemos."

"No. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y lo que vos tenías que decir también quedó claro." Señalé irónicamente mi mejilla enrojecida. "Lo nuestro se terminó."

"No, no fui clara."Me contradijo, acercándose a mí."No fui clara porque nunca lo soy, porque estoy loca, porque soy demasiado complicada y hago siempre lo opuesto a lo que debería, lo opuesto a lo que siento."

"Entonces, cambiá."Dije secamente."Empezá a hacer las cosas bien."

"Eso intento, pero no puedo sola."Argumentó en un susurro. Se quedó mirándome en silencio por unos segundos y luego me besó. Me costó toda mi concentración y fuerza de voluntad separarme de ella.

"No. Estás comprometida. No voy a meterme a jugar ese juego, Ángela."Me negué, soltándome de su abrazo y alejándome.

"Te necesito. Por favor, quedáte."Rogó."Te juro que voy a arreglar todo esto. Te prometo que… "

"No quiero promesas."La interrumpí."Quiero acciones. Si vas a arreglar esto, hacélo y punto. Sabés que voy a estar esperándote, como siempre."Suspiré con resignación."Pero hasta entonces, me niego a ser siempre tu última opción, la mascota con la que jugás un rato y después dejás tirado. Ya no puedo seguir más con eso."

La miré por última vez. El rastro de las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro todavía no había desaparecido. Aún así la encontraba hermosa. "Adiós."Dije, y emprendí camino hacia afuera, hacia la noche estrellada, que me esperaba.

Ya había hecho mi parte. Ahora me quedaba esperar.


End file.
